


Dysphoria

by Chichichi, Chichichi-Blue (Chichichi)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Haruno Sakura, Anbu shikamaru nara, Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichichi/pseuds/Chichichi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichichi/pseuds/Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Faire partie de l'Anbu était l'une des plus grande fierté professionnelle de Sakura. Elle avait rejoint l'élite des ninjas et elle comptait le rester le plus longtemps possible, et cela même si les missions étaient de plus en plus difficiles, et qu'elle sentait partir un peu plus chaque jour son humanité.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je pense juste que le fandom a besoin de plus de ShikaSaku, du coup me voici, me voilà. Cependant il s'agit d'une fic très sombre, traitant des sujets très darks. Alors, ma fic aborde de l'univers des Anbu, si vous trouvez qu'il y a des incohérences par rapport au manga, c'est normal, j'ai arrangé le truc à ma sauce.
> 
> Un dernier avertissement si vous êtes vraiment sensible, ne lisez pas. Sinon, bonne lecture !

**Dysphoria**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

**.**

**Playlist**

**Runaway ghost – Nature**

**.**

**.**

**.**

C'est en entendant du bruit dans la chambre de Sakura, qu'Ino s'était dit que celle-ci était enfin rentrée de sa mission. Elles habitaient toutes les deux dans un appartement assez grand au centre de Konoha. Ino aurait pu passer devant la porte de la chambre de sa colocataire et aller directement au lit, car elle était épuisée après avoir passé une journée éprouvante à l'hôpital, mais fut surprise de ne pas entendre de la musique. Sakura mettait toujours de la musique lorsqu'elle revenait de mission, c'était pour lui permettre de se reconnecter avec le réel. Oublier la mort, oublier le sang, oublier la fatigue terrassante en écoutant la voix sublime de Pete Lawrie Winfield.

Par simple curiosité et non parce qu'elle s'inquiétait Ino poussa la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Sakura et fut particulièrement surprise en découvrant que ce n'était pas son amie qui faisait autant de bruit.

« Shikamaru ? » fit Ino en fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il la regarda à peine et s'empressa d'ouvrir les tiroirs d'une armoire pour prendre des vêtements. Ino fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle savait qu'il était partit en mission avec un groupe d'Anbu, tout comme Sakura d'ailleurs. Il était amaigri, terrassé et elle se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir debout.

« Sakura va rester avec moi quelques temps, » se contenta t-il de dire alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser des chaussures et les fourrer dans sa besace.

Ino fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et alluma la lumière de la chambre. Elle put donc voir qu'il n'avait sans doute pas pris de douche ni changer de vêtement depuis bien longtemps et se douta bien que le sang collé sur ses vêtements n'était pas que le sien. Il avait des nouvelles cicatrices sur le cou, sur les avant-bras et sa tenue d'Anbu était déchirée au niveau de la taille. De la barbe commençait doucement à pousser le long de ses joues, sa mâchoire et en dessous du menton.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ino en s'approchant légèrement.

Sakura était partie depuis cinq mois en tant qu'Anbu, elle devait sans doute faire partie d'une équipe différente de celle de Shikamaru. Ils s'étaient peut-être rencontré en route, mais de là, à ce que Sakura reste avec lui. C'était assez étonnant, ils n'étaient pas si proche que ça. Ino ne les avait jamais vraiment vu passer du temps ensemble.

« Où est Sakura ? »

« Où est _Alice_? » demanda t-il sans faire attention à sa question et en se tournant enfin vers elle.

« Alice ? » répéta Ino sans comprendre. « De **qui** est-ce que tu parles ? »

Shikamaru soupira et lui demanda d'un air pressé :« _Alice aux pays des merveilles_? Le bouquin ? Où est-il ? »

Ino cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et resta immobile ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer profondément Shikamaru.

Il déposa le sac plein à rabord des affaires de Sakura sur le lit de celle-ci et se mit à fouiller dans la petite bibliothèque qu'avait composé la jeune femme. Il fit tomber quelques bouquins par terre dans sa précipitation et jura lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y était pas. Ino le regarda faire un moment, puis se dirigea vers le lit de Sakura, le défit, souleva l'oreiller.

« Il était là, » fit-elle en lui tendant le livre « elle a tendance à cacher les choses qu'elle aime sous son oreiller, » Ino esquissa un sourire «, elle est super bizarre. »

Shikamaru ne fit aucun commentaire et empoigna le livre d'un mouvement un peu sec. Il le rangea dans le sac qui était sur le matelas.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » fit mine de se préoccuper Ino.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas et amena la lanière de son sac sur épaule.

« Shikamaru ! » fit d'un ton un peu plus sec Ino en lui prenant la main. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la snob, elle aimait qu'on lui réponde lorsqu'elle posait une question.

« Hn, » grogna le Nara en lançant un regard noir à la jeune femme. Il était littéralement épuisé et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elle. Cependant il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas répondu.

« Elle a besoin de se reposer. »

« Avec toi ? » insista Ino en lui lâchant enfin la main.

« Oui avec moi. »

Ino esquissa un sourire et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous... »

« Il n'y a rien du tout,» grogna Shikamaru.

« Ah oui, » fit Ino en levant les yeux au ciel « alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait rester avec toi ? »

Shikamaru ferma les yeux un court instant en serrant doucement ses poings.

« Tu n'as jamais vraiment été son premier choix, » lança glacialement Ino en entortillant l'une de ses méches blondes autour de son indexe.

Est-ce qu'elle avait eu envie de le blesser ? Oui peut-être un peu. Elle n'appréciait pas l'attitude qu'il avait envers elle, alors qu'elle était son amie, sa première coéquipière.

« Au revoir Ino, » se contenta de grommeler Shikamaru en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

«Tu sais qu'il y a une porte d'entrée, » lui dit Ino alors qu'il commençait à escalader la fenêtre avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

.

.

.

.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était toujours là où il l'avait laissé. Sakura était assise sur un canapé, les mains tremblantes, le regard dans le vide. Il laissa le sac tomber sur le sol et s'approcha d'elle. Shikamaru s'assit prêt d'elle et leva doucement la main vers son visage pour ramener les mèches roses poisseuses et ensanglantés derrière son oreille.

« Je t'ai pris quelques affaires. »

Il put voir qu'elle avait encore des petites tâches de sang un peu partout sur les joues, les sourcils, le front. Il en avait lui aussi. Un peu moins cependant. Elle regardait le sol et Shikamaru savait qu'elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il savait qu'elle était encore là-bas. Au moment où l'explosion avait retentit. Au moment où tout s'était arrêté.

«Il faut qu'on enlève tout ce sang, d'accord, » dit-il doucement, sans brusquerie comme si Sakura était faite de crystal et que le moindre geste brusque pourrait la briser toute entière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses paumes tournées vers le ciel entièrement recouverte de sang et toutes tremblantes. Il n'avait pas vu que le bas de son pantalon d'Anbu était complètement imbibés de ce liquide rougeâtre et qu'il y avait quelques traînés sur le sol. Il s'occuperait de nettoyer le parquet demain, là, maintenant, il devait s'occuper d'elle.

« On va aller dans la salle de bain, » la prévint-il.

Sakura n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il passa l'un de ses bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux pour la porter. Ni lorsqu'il la déposa sur le sol de la salle de bain, ni même lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il pouvait enlever ses vêtements. Shikamaru l'observa quelques instant avant de prendre l'initiative de la dévêtir.

Il s'aperçut que de la boue séchée s'était incrustée dans ses cheveux et aussi par endroit sur sa peau.

Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche et ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'eau entra en contact avec la peau de Sakura que celle-ci sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité. Elle toussa fortement. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement à cause de l'air qu'elle essayait vainement d'inspirer. L'eau s'entremêlait à ses cheveux et se déversait sur sa peau entraînant au fond de la douche un liquide marron.

Elle hurla et Shikamaru fut en moins de deux prêt d'elle.

« Je suis là, » fit-il en encerclant son visage entre mains « je suis là, tout va bien. »

Elle le regarda les yeux exorbités. Doucement il lui caressait les joues avec ses pouces, traçant des petits cercles sur sa peau humides.

« Je suis là, Sakura, » répéta t-il de nouveau. Il était encore habillé et son uniforme lui collait maintenant à la peau. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Au point où ils en étaient plus rien n'avait aucune importance.

« Ku..ru..shimi..» tenta de dire Sakura en agrippant les mains de Shikamaru.

« C'est terminé, » tenta t-il de la rassurer « On est à Konoha, tout est fini. »

.

.

.

.

Sakura fut la première à se réveiller. La chaleur que dégageait le corps de Shikamaru était rassurante, elle n'était pas envahissante ni étouffante. Elle pouvait sentir la souffle du Nara contre sa nuque et sut qu'il dormait encore. Elle ne remarqua le bras de Shikamaru autour de sa taille que lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever. Il la tenait fermement contre lui, peut-être par peur qu'elle lui échappe. Ce ne fut donc qu'à cet instant précis, que Sakura réalisa qu'elle n'était plus à Kurushimi, qu'elle ne dormait plus à même le sol, mais dans un lit confortable, au drap doux et sentant la lessive à la lavande. Elle était dans une chambre, assez grande, dont les baies vitrées étaient ouvertes et donnaient sur une pelouse verte et grasse, un jardin de fleur de différente race et un peu plus loin une forêt au tronc épais et au feuillage verdoyant.

Non elle n'était plus à Kurushimi.

Était-elle à Konoha ?

Où est-ce que Shikamaru l'avait ramené ?

Elle passa ses doigts sur l'avant bras du jeune homme juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel, que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve. Elle le sentit gigoter et sa prise contre elle se resserrer un peu plus.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda t-elle sans hausser la voix, en chuchotant presque.

Elle n'entendit qu'un « humpff » à peine perceptible avant de sentir le front de Shikamaru se poser contre son omoplate. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le silence. Elle avait presque oublié le bruit qu'il faisait. L'espace qu'il occupait. Ce que c'était tout simplement.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Chez moi. »

« Chez toi, » répéta t-elle surprise.

Elle savait que Shikamaru possédait un appartement qu'il partageait avec Choji en plein centre ville de Konoha, pas prêt d'une forêt.

« Dans l'une des maisons que possède ma famille, » précisa t-il comme s'il l'avait entendu cogiter dans sa tête.

Sakura n'eut pas besoin de plus de détail pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans le territoire des Nara. Elle savait qu'ils habitaient à la lisière de la forêt. Forêt qui leur appartenait et qui contenait en son sein un nombre incalculable de plante médicinales, de cerfs sauvages et apprivoisés. Elle n'y était jamais venu, car seul les membres du clan y avaient accès.

« Je me suis dis qu'on serait mieux là, » dit-il en incitant Sakura à se tourner vers lui, ce qu'elle fit sans protester.

Il avait les yeux fermés et les garda même lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sakura caresser sa joue puis sa mâchoire.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, » constata t-elle en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de Shikamaru et en approchant un peu plus son visage du sien.

« Tu peux parler, t'es pas mieux je te signale, » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes sans parler, sans bouger. Ils entendaient au loin des oiseaux chanter, le vent s'engouffrer dans la chambre et faisant bomber les rideaux blancs.

« Je ne me souviens pas, » commença à dire au bout d'un moment Sakura « d'être rentrée. »

« Ça n'a aucune importance, je me suis occupé de tout,» la rassura Shikamaru en s'allongeant sur le dos pour mieux s'étirer « Kakashi nous accorde un mois de congé. »

Shikamaru étira ses bras vers le plafond et Sakura put voir le tatouage propres aux Anbus sur son biceps gauche. Son ventre se noua brusquement et son cœur s'emballa furieusement.

« Et à propose de... » elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air « ...Neji. »

Shikamaru tourna la tête vers Sakura et put voir qu'elle avait pâli en faisant référence au chef des Anbu.

« On s'en fout de Neji, » dit-il d'un air nonchalant.

Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête « N'y pense pas, c'est terminé maintenant, on est chez nous. »

Sakura observa son torse se soulever et redescendre lentement à chacune de ses respirations. Elle eut presque envie de poser son oreille contre sa poitrine pour entendre son cœur battre, mais elle resta immobile. Elle attarda son regard sur les cicatrices qui parsemé le cou de Shikamaru.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sakura se poser sur son cou et diffusait une chaleur qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Arrête, » ordonna t-il en chassant sa main.

« Mais... »

« Je m'en contre fous, » la rassura Shikamaru « te fatigues pas pour moi, » il tourna la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien « reposes toi. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils « Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. »

Elle se mit en position assise et remarqua qu'elle portait un tee-shirt vert kaki trop grand pour elle.

« C'est à toi ? » demanda t-elle en tirant sur les pans du chandail.

« Ouais, hum, je ne sais pas avec quoi tu dors la nuit... » il s'éclaircit la gorge un peu mal à l'aise « ...t'es pas obligé de le garder si tu ne veux pas...mais si...enfin... »

« Merci, » murmura t-elle.

Shikamaru l'observa se relever. Le chandail lui tombait sur le haut de ses cuisses bien trop fines et bien trop blanche. Elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, ni comme lui d'ailleurs, et il se demanda bien quand fut la dernière fois où ils avaient pleinement l'air d'être en bonne santé.

Sakura s'approcha de la baie vitrée entrouverte et l'ouvrit en grand. L'air était frais mais d'une certaine manière vigorifiant. Elle fut presque étonnée de ne plus sentir l'odeur du souffre. Elle s'avança sur la petite terrasse en bois et marcha dans l'herbe qu'elle trouva étonnament fraîche. Elle fit quelques pas, appréciant la rosée du matin s'accrocher à ses pieds et regarda tout atour d'elle. La maison dans laquelle Shikamaru l'avait emmené était d'architecture, assez traditionnel. Elle s'était attendu à ce que d'autre maison comme celle-ci se trouve dans les alentours, mais il n'y avait qu'une clairière tout autour d'elle et le bois. Un bois immensse, imposant, vivant.

Le bruit d'une branche qui se casse attira brusquement son attention et par pure réflexe Sakura porta sa main à cuisse pour prendre un kunai. Sauf qu'elle était à moitié nue et qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée pour mener un quelconque combat. Le bruit se répéta de nouveau et quelque chose bougea vivement entre les branches des sapins.

Sakura plissa les yeux et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un écureil qui sautait de branche en branche.

Elle devait cesser de paniquer.

Elle était à Konoha maintenant.

.

.

.

.

De son coté, Shikamaru aurait bien voulu, rester au lit toute la journée, mais il se rapella amèrement des traces de sang qui étaient restées sur le parquet. Il se leva donc à contre cœur pour aller nettoyer et surtout pour que Sakura ne les voit pas. Elle avait l'air d'être un peu mieux que hier et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher tout ça. Pas maintenant.

Alors qu'il frottait le sol avec une serpillère, il l'entendit chantonner. Il s'arrêta un moment pour l'écouter.

_« We try to remember, we still remember, I remember you... »_

Il ferma les yeux un moment, se laissa porter par ses paroles puis entreprit de terminer de nettoyer le sol.

.

.

.

.

Sakura s'était assises dans l'herbe et s'était mise à arracher les pétales d'une marguerite qu'elle avait trouvé en chantant l'une des chansons qu'elle avait l'habitude d'écouter en rentrant de mission.

La brise du vent était douce, tiède. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid mordant de Kurushimi. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était enfin rentrée. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle y resterait cette fois-ci.

_« We try to remember, we still remember, I remember you... »_

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit Shikamaru s'asseoir prêt d'elle et lui tendre une tasse de thé à la vanille.

« Merci, » dit-elle en encerclant la tasse chaude entre ses mains.

Ils regardèrent silencieusement la forêt avant que Shikamaru ne s'allume une cigarette. Sakura lui jeta un regard en coin avant de lui demander : « Est-ce que je peux essayer ? »

Il ne dû pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait demander car Shikamaru ne réagit pas. Sakura posa la tasse de thé dans l'herbe et demanda un peu plus fortement « Je veux essayer. »

Cette fois-ci, il fronça les sourcils « Quoi ? »

« Je veux fumer. »

Shikamaru l'observa curieusement un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Sa réaction ne plut pas vraiment à Sakura.

« Attends t'es vraiment sérieuse ? » fit-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils et lui lancer un regard noir.

« Evidemment que je le suis, sinon je ne te l'aurai pas demandé. »

« Je croyais que t'étais totalement contre ça. » fit-il d'un ton presque moqueur « Combien de fois m'as-tu dis que ce n'était pas bon pour la santé. »

«Eh ben j'emmerde la santé, » lâcha Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Ils étaient assis sur la terrasse aux lattes de bois. Ils avaient d'un coté la chambre et de l'autre la forêt. Seulement la seule chose qui les intéressaient était contenue dans un minuscule paquet. Shikamaru prit une clope qu'il donna à Sakura. Elle la prit entre le pouce et l'index et la glissa entre ses lèvres fines. Shikamaru alluma son briquet et l'approcha doucement à l'extrémité de la clope de Sakura.

« Tire une bouffée. »

Sakura toussa brusquement « C'est dégueulasse. »

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire en coin « Ça l'est toujours la première fois. »

Sakura tira une seconde bouffée, puis une troisième et une quatrième. « C'est toujours aussi déguelasse, mais je pense que je m'y habituerai...»

« Tu veux que je te montre un truc plutôt cool ? »

Sakura hocha la tête.

« Approche toi et entrouvre tes lèvres. »

Sakura s'avance d'un peu plus prêt, mais juste un peu. Shikamaru lui prit la cigarette d'une main et de l'autre la posa sur la nuque de Sakura. Il tira une longue bouffée mais au lieu de l'inhaler directement, il approcha ses lèvres de Sakura et lui souffla la fumée en lui effleurant la bouche. Pendant quelques secondes la fumée les encercla avant de s'éloigner vers le ciel.

« Je veux essayer, » murmura Sakura sans quitter Shikamaru du regard.

Le Nara s'humidifia les lèvres et tendit la tige de nicotine à la jeune femme. Elle la prit délicatement et la glissa entre ses lippes pour prendre une longue bouffée. Leurs visage n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, ce qui n'empêcha pas pour autant Sakura d'avancer encore un peu plus ses lèvres vers le siennes.

Lorsqu'elle souffla la fumée, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et Shikamaru se dit qu'il aimait vraiment la couleur de ses iris.

« T'as raison, c'est plutôt cool, » dit-elle en s'éloignant brusquement.

Shikamaru cligna des paupières en se rendant compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer au moment même où elle avait laissé s'échapper de la fumée vers sa bouche.

« Qui t'as appris à le faire ? » demanda Sakura en prenant une autre bouffée de sa cloppe en grimaçant.

« T'as pas vraiment envie de le savoir, » fit Shikamaru en esquissant un sourire. Puisque Sakura semblait ne plus vouloir lâcher la cigarette qu'il lui avait donné, il décida de s'en prendre une autre.

La jeune femme n'insista pas et essaya du mieux qu'elle put de terminer sa cloppe. Elle avait la gorge en feu et un arrière goût vraiment désagréable de nicotine au fond de sa gorge mais elle ne regrettait rien.

« T'en veux une autre ? » lui proposa Shikamaru qui n'avait cessé de l'observer.

« Non, c'est bon. » fit-elle en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et en fixant la forêt.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut terminer sa cigarette que Sakura lui demanda : « Tes parents savent que tu m'as ramené ici? »

Shikamaru la regarda longuement avant de dire « Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux. »

Sakura s'humidifia les lèvres avant de tourner lentement la tête vers lui pour le regarder « C'est vraiment injuste, t'as que vingt ans et t'as déjà une maison. »

La remarque de Sakura le fit sourire « ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es né dans un clan, tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'être issue d'une famille de civil. »

Il n'aima pas vraiment l'air triste qui s'affichait maintenant sur le visage de Sakura. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir pleurer ou attristé.

« Alors on devrait se marier, comme ça tu ferais aussi partie d'un clan. »

Sakura tourna vivement la tête vers lui avant d'éclater de rire.

Son rire encouragea Shikamaru à continuer sur sa lancé « Et pas de n'importe quel clan, en plus, du mien. »

« Y'as pas moyen que je me marie avec toi, » dit-elle en rigolant « y'a pas moyen que je me marie avec qui que se soit d'ailleurs. »

« C'était juste une proposition, mais si jamais tu changes d'avis... »

« Nan, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je ne me marierai pas, » déclara Sakura avant de dire d'un ton plus bas « Je ne veux pas d'enfant non plus. »

Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses mèches roses toucher doucement la peau de sa nuque.

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir envie d'avoir une famille alors que je suis une ninja ? Je peux partir et ne plus jamais revenir, » elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Je ne veux faire vivre ça à personne. »

« Sakura... »

« J'ai cru qu'on ne reviendrait plus, » lâcha Sakura dont les yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.

Elle serrait de plus en plus fortement ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mordait tellement la lèvre inférieure que celle-ci commençaient à devenir toute rouge.

« Mais on est rentré, » dit Shikamaru d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Je ne veux pas... » Sakura essuya honteusement une larme qui s'était échappé de ses yeux « ...retourner chez moi. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, » la rassura Shikamaru en lui caressant doucement le dos « il n'y a que toi et moi. »

Sakura ferma douloureusement les yeux et posa son front sur ses genoux. Shikamaru s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme l'attirant contre son torse.

« Hé, tu veux voir quelque chose de complètement dingue ? » lui demanda au bout d'un moment Shikamaru .

Sakura releva doucement la tête et renifla bruyamment avant de s'essuyer le nez avec le dos de sa main. Elle hocha la tête.

Shikamaru se releva et lui prit la main « Suis moi. »

.

.

.

.

Ils marchaient à un rythme assez lent depuis un quart d'heure dans la foret verdoyante. À plusieurs reprises Sakura faillit trébucher à cause des énormes racines transperçant le sol et à chaque fois, Shikamaru la rattrapait. Elle n'avait même pas enfilé de pantalon, elle portait toujours ce même tee-shirt vert kakis et avait les jambes ainsi que les pieds complétement nus. Shikamaru menait la marche sans se presser. Ils étaient encore tous les deux assez fatigués par la mission terrassante qu'ils avaient dû affronter.

Sakura avait de la boue plein les pieds et parfois une feuille d'arbre morte se glissait entre ses orteils. Elle s'arrêtait alors en prenant appuie sur un tronc et secouait fortement ses orteils. Shikamaru la regardait faire et se moqua gentiment d'elle en la traitant de princesse. Un peu vexée elle s'approcha de lui et voulu le sermonner mais de nouveau elle trébucha à cause d'une racine. Shikamaru la réceptionna sans aucun mal entre ses bras.

« Pour une ninja t'es vraiment maladroite Sakura, » lui dit-il alors qu'elle se dégageait de son étreinte.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » fit Sakura en regardant la racine qui l'avait faite tomber « je n'ai juste pas fait attention c'est tout. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, » ricana le Nara en lui prenant la main « évite de te casser une jambe quand même, ça ne servirait à rien, on est plus très loin. »

.

.

.

.

C'était une clairière dont l'herbe verte haute leur arrivait jusqu'au genoux, où des biches mangeaient et nourrissaient tranquillement leurs petits. C'était ça que voulait lui montrer Shikamaru. Les biches levèrent vivement la tête en les voyant arriver mais qui ne firent aucun mouvement pour s'enfuir.

Shikamaru lâcha la main de Sakura et s'approcha doucement des animaux qui le regardèrent curieusement. Sakura quand elle n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce. C'est la première fois qu'elle envoyait d'aussi prêt. Les cerfs vivaient uniquement dans la forêt Nara et personne à part eux ne pouvait y pénétrait. C'était une réserve familliale qui perdurait depuis des centaines d'années.

C'était un peu impressionnant de voir ces biches entourer Shikamaru et pointer le bout de leur museau pour que celui-ci les caresses. Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise avec elles que Sakura le jalousa un peu.

« Hé doucement ! » fit Shikamaru en rigolant lorsqu'un petit agrippa la poche de son pantalon entre ses dents. « Désolé je n'ai rien pour toi aujourd'hui. »

Le faon le regarda un instant de ses grands yeux sombres et finit par lui tourner le dos d'un air snob. Son attitude fit rire Sakura et les biches qui ne faisaient, jusqu'à là, attention qu'à Shikamaru tournèrent leur tête vers elle.

« Je crois qu'elles veulent faire ta connaissance, » dit Shikamaru.

« Oh, hum, je ne sais pas trop, » fit Sakura en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? T'as peur? »

« Non ! » s'écria Sakura ce qui eu pour effet de faire reculer les biches.

Les animaux se retirèrent un peu vers le fond de la clairière et Sakura s'en voulu de s'être emportée. Elle était vraiment nulle. Elle aurait voulu les caresser, les toucher, mais...

« Viens. »

Shikamaru s'était approché d'elle et avait prit son poignet entre ses doigts.

« Elles ne m'aiment pas. »

« Elles ne te connaissent pas, » rectifia Shikamaru.

« Peut-être qu'elles n'en ont pas envie. »

« Et toi, t'en as envie ? »

Elle le regarda longuement en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bruns chocolat de Shikamaru. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, qu'elle eu soudainement du mal à être de nouveau mal à l'aise. Avec lui, tout semblait tellement facile.

« J'en meurs d'envie, » murmura t-elle.

« Alors viens. »

Sakura se laissa entraîner vers les animaux sans protester. Une fois qu'ils furent un peu plus prêt des biches, Shikamaru siffla une mélodie et l'un des faons accouru vers lui. Il était beaucoup plus petit que les autres, et du coup, moins impressionnant. Il n'en restait pas moins adorable, pensa Sakura. Shikamaru s'agenouilla tout en caressant le petit faon et Sakura en fit de même. Elle approcha doucement sa main du pelage de la bête et commença doucement à le caresser.

Il était chaud. Vivant. Présent.

« C'est tellement réel, » murmura t-elle alors que le faon courrait maintenant vers sa mère.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sortit de la salle de bain avec les pieds tout propres. Ils étaient revenus de leur petite excursions il y a quelques minutes de cela. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient resté presque toute la journée à regarder les biches. Ils étaient de nouveau chez Shikamaru et celui-ci préparait quelque chose à manger. Enfin, il faisait juste chauffer de l'eau pour faire cuire des ramens instantanés.

C'est en entendant Sakura arriver derrière lui qu'il lui demanda :« Tu préféres saveur crevette ou poulet ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se tourna dans sa direction et la vit regarder le sac qui contenait une bonne partie de ses affaires.

« Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, » dit-elle en se penchant vers le sac pour l'ouvrir.

Shikamaru ne fit aucun commentaire. C'était une évidence qu'elle reste avec lui, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils devaient rester ensemble quelques temps avant de se reconnecter aux autres. Enfin surtout elle. Elle avait besoin de lui, il était là. Lorsque Sakura trouva le livre elle se releva lentement en le serrant fortement entre ses doigts.

« Tu t'en es souvenu, » souffla t-elle.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules tout en faisant couler de l'eau chaude sur les nouilles. Sakura serra le livre contre elle et s'avança vers lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le remercie de vive voix et non à ce qu'elle léve sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit renverser les bols de nouille posés juste à coté de lui sur la paillasse. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Il était un peu maladroit, un peu trop rapide. Sakura s'éloigna brusquement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Désolée...j'aurai peut-être pas dû... » fit-elle soudainement gênée.

« Non, » l'interrompit Shikamaru en posant pour de bon sa tasse sur la paillasse « ne t'excuse pas pour ça, surtout pas pour ça. »

Sakura recula de nouveau d'un pas « Non, je n'aurai pas dû faire ça parce que... » elle prit une profonde inspiration « ...ça va rendre les choses plus... » elle posa son livre sur le comptoir de la cuisine et tenta de prendre une nouvelle inspiration « ...compliquées. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » tenta de la rassurer Shikamaru qui était plus inquiet de la voir faire une crise d'angoisse que du baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner. « Sakura je t'assure que ça n'est pas un problème. »

« Ça l'est pour moi, » avoua t-elle en se cramponnant au rebord de la paillasse.

Shikamaru pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et la fixa longuement. Il aurait voulu s'approcher un peu plus, la toucher, la rassurer, mais il savait pertinemment que ça n'arrangerait rien du tout. Surtout lorsqu'il la voyait chercher son air avec autant de peine. Elle allait faire une crise d'angoisse.

« Sakura... »

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le sol de la cuisine et appuya son dos contre un placard. Elle commençait à reprendre une respiration régulière. Shikamaru s'assit en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est toi et moi ? » demanda t-elle tout en triturant le bout de son chandail.

Shikamaru considéra la question un moment. Ce qu'ils étaient ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ils n'étaient pas un couple. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au pire endroit au pire moment. C'était partit de là et ça ne s'était plus arrêté.

« J'ai besoin de toi, » confia Sakura « c'est moins dure de supporter tout ça...avec toi...mais en même temps...»

Elle s'arrêta de triturer son chandail et croisa presque timidement son regard.

«...ce que je ressens pour toi est... » elle avala un peu difficilement sa salive « ...je ne saurai pas l'expliquer. »

« Tu sais quoi, ça m'est égal. Au point où on en est Sakura, on devrait juste ressentir les choses comme elles viennent et les vivre, » lui dit Shikamaru d'un ton nonchalant comme s'il s'en foutait un peu.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer.

« Donc si tu as envie de m'embrasser, tu peux le faire, si tu veux crier ou hurler, libre à toi, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Tu peux même te colorer les cheveux en bleu ou te tatouer tout le corps, ça m'est complètement égale. »

Sakura pouffa légèrement alors il continua « Tu es complètement libre de faire ce que tu veux. »

Elle le regarda un moment puis lui dit : « Je veux que tu me lises _Alice aux pays des merveilles_. »

Shikamaru arqua l'un de ses sourcils et la dévisagea comme s'il venait tout juste de dire qu'elle croyait aux extraterrestres.

« Tu veux que je quoi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, Nara. »

« Tu sais, j'ai dit que tu pouvais tout ce que tu voulais, je n'ai pas dit que _je_ ferai tout ce que tu voudrais. »

« S'il te plait, lis-le moi. »

Shikamaru la regarda lui faire les yeux doux et soupira en capitulant. « Très bien, mais juste pour ce soir, ok. »

Sakura hocha la tête et se releva pour aller chercher son livre. Elle s'installa sur la terrasse en bois latté, et l'appela pour qu'il vienne.

« Tu ne veux pas manger avant ? » proposa Shikamaru qui essayait de trouver une excuse pour faire retarder le moment lecture.

Sakura hocha négativement de la tête et tapota la place à coté d'elle pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit, non sans soupirer bruyamment. Il prit le livre qu'elle lui tendait, et l'ouvrit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge sous l'œil amusé de Sakura et commença enfin sa lecture.

« _Alice commençait à se sentir très lasse de rester assise à côté de sa sœur, sur le talus, et de n'avoir rien à faire : une fois ou deux, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le livre que lisait sa sœur ; mais il ne contenait ni images ni dialogues :_

_« Et, pensait Alice, à quoi peut bien servir un livre où il n'y a ni images ni dialogues ? »_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Dysphoria**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**.**

**Playlist**

**Labrinth – WTF are we talking for**

**Modl - Clementine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« T'es sûre que tu veux partir, » demanda Shikamaru alors que Sakura rangeait ses affaires dans son sac « aujourd'hui ? » rajouta t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre, ça fait deux semaines maintenant, » assura t-elle en pliant un tee-shirt « je vais beaucoup mieux. »

Il ne la croyait pas. Dans la nuit, elle s'était réveillée en hurlant à cause d'un cauchemar. Elle s'était cru de nouveau à Kurushimi et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à l'apaiser. Seulement, Sakura avait pris sa décision, et il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec elle. Elle voulait partir, il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester.

« Et puis, tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre que je te donne des coups de pied la nuit, » rajouta t-elle en tirant sur le zip de la fermeture éclaire de son sac.

« Mouais, c'est vrai que pour le coup _ça_ , » approuva Shikamaru en se grattant machinalement le menton « ça ne me manquera pas.»

« Tu vois. »

Il l'observa mettre la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un peu moins mauvaise mine que la semaine dernière mais elle n'avait toujours pas totalement récupéré. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

« En plus, tu n'as même plus de lecture à me faire, » rappela t-elle en souriant.

Shikamaru sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il lirait tous les soirs un chapitre d' _Alice aux pays des merveilles_ à Sakura il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant il l'avait fait. D'un autre coté, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu à le supplier pour qu'il le fasse. Il avait aimé ses moments de lecture avec elle...

« Bon, je vais y aller, » déclara Sakura en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

...et elle, elle voulait partir.

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi, » proposa t-il gentiment.

« Non, c'est bon ! » trancha Sakura d'un ton un peu brusque.

Shikamaru qui s'était avancé vers la porte se figea. Il fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais de nouveau Sakura le devança.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, c'est juste que j'ai envie d'être un peu...seule. »

« Ah, » fit-il froidement, « ok, comme tu veux. »

« Merci pour tout, » rajouta Sakura alors qu'elle le voyait se renfermer, « je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi. »

Le visage de Shikamaru s'adoucit et il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle avait peu d'importance finalement.

« Je vais y aller, » fit Sakura en ouvrant la porte « à plus ! »

Shikamaru s'adossa contre le mur et la regarda partir pour de bon.

Il fit tourner machinalement son briquet entre ses doigts. La maison allait être tellement silencieuse maintenant.

.

.

.

.

Sa chambre était dans le même état qu'elle l'avait laissé il y a cinq mois. Cependant, elle constata qu'il y avait un peu plus de bazar que d'habitude. Son lit était défait, des livres qui auraient dû se trouver sur les étagères étaient par terre, les tiroirs n'étaient pas fermés. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait occupé sa chambre pendant qu'elle n'était pas là. Mmmh, Ino n'aurait jamais foutu un tel bazar, elle était bien trop maniaque. Oh, mais oui, elle se rappela que Shikamaru lui avait ramené ses affaires dans la précipitation.

Il avait emporté exactement tout ce dont elle avait besoin, il s'était occupé de tout et Sakura lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et s'allongea sur son lit. Vivre sans Shikamaru allait être difficile, mais elle ne pouvait pas dépendre de lui continuellement. Elle devait pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule. Elle était une ninja, mieux même, elle était une Anbu et vivre avec les traumatismes des retours de mission difficiles c'était ce que l'on lui avait toujours appris après tout. Dormir, bien manger, aller voir la psy, s'hydrater, méditer, se reposer et tout recommencer jusqu'à la prochaine mission.

Elle était formée pour ça.

Sakura resta allongée un petit moment, puis décida d'aller dans la cuisine. Elle était une piètre cuisinière ( Shikamaru n'était pas mieux, ils avaient mangé des plats surgelés pendant les deux semaines qu'elle avait passé avec lui). Ino ne faisait jamais les courses, parce que celle-ci préféré manger au restaurant, alors Sakura ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de découvrir les placards presque vides. Sakura hésita entre un paquet de chips au paprika, une boite de ramen aux légumes épicés ou un paquet de biscuit au coco.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et elle se tourna automatiquement vers sa colocataire.

« Ino ! Ça fais longtemps, comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda Sakura toute contente de voir son amie.

Ino fronça les sourcils et l'observa minutieusement de la tête au pied comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, puis, sans lui dire un mot, alla dans sa chambre.

Sakura fut particulièrement surprise de son attitude. Bon d'accord, Ino pouvait se montrer snob et arrogante parfois, mais lorsqu'elle rentrait de mission, elles rattrapaient toujours le temps perdu et se racontaient tout.

Déçue, Sakura décida de faire chauffer du lait d'amande pour se faire un chocolat chaud réconfortant. Au moins le chocolat ne lui ferait pas la gueule.

Au bout d'un certain moment, juste quand elle versait le lait bouillant dans sa tasse préféré, Ino sortit de sa chambre pour venir se servir un verre d'eau.

« T'es fâchée ou quoi ? » finit par exploser Sakura.

Ino but une gorgée d'eau avant de lui lancer un regard froid « Ça fait à peine deux minutes que je suis rentrée, tu peux bien attendre cinq minutes que je daigne montrer de l'attention envers toi, non ? Moi j'ai bien attendu deux semaines. »

Sakura n'en crut pas ses oreilles. C'était bien sa Ino qui lui faisait un caprice ? C'était totalement ridicule, depuis quand la Yamanaka s'abaissait-elle à ça ?

« On avait besoin de se reposer. »

« On ? » souligna Ino d'un ton froid « vous avez besoin d'être à deux pour faire ça ? Te fous pas de ma gueule. »

« Je ne me fous pas de toi, Ino, on avait besoin d'être seuls, ensemble... » Sakura se rendit compte que ce qu'elle disait était assez ambiguë, mais comment expliquer la relation qu'ils avaient. Elle était totalement perdue à ce propos. Shikamaru lui avait dit de vivre ses émotions telles qu'elles venaient et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors elle était restée avec lui parce que c'est ce qui lui avait semblé le plus juste.

« Donc vous avez baisé comme des bêtes pendant deux semaines et là tu reviens parce que vous n'avez plus de préservatif. »

« Quoi ?! » s'offensa littéralement Sakura.

Le regard polaire d'Ino pétilla soudainement de malice et elle éclata de rire. « Purée, si tu pouvais voir ta tête ! »

Sakura roula des yeux tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle était vexée.

« Je sais très bien qu'il ne voudrait pas de quelqu'un comme toi, » rajouta la blonde tout en balançant l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son épaule « même s'il a toujours eu un faible ridicule pour les filles brisées. »

Sakura se mordit le creux de la joue. Ino avait parfois une manière bien cruelle de dire la vérité. La belle blonde plissa les yeux tout en l'observant longuement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Sakura un peu mal à l'aise d'être inspectée de la sorte.

« T'as l'air d'un oiseau aux ailes brisées, » constata t-elle en esquissant une grimace « je retire ce que j'ai dis, t'es définitivement son style de meuf. »

Les joues de Sakura s'empourprèrent. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Elle n'était pas un oiseau brisé. Elle était juste fatiguée, elle avait vécu des choses intenses et épuisantes autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement pendant cinq mois. C'était normal qu'elle n'ait pas l'air au meilleure de sa forme juste au bout deux semaines.

« Je, hum, je ne pouvais pas rentrer Ino, » essaya tant bien que mal de lui expliquer Sakura, « j'avais besoin de temps, j'ai vraiment eu une mission très éprouvante et... »

« Mais tu ne peux pas m'en parler parce que ces missions d'Anbu sont trop confidentielles, je sais, je ne suis pas non plus stupide, » la coupa Ino « et vous êtes restés où pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Chez lui, dans l'une des maisons qui lui appartient. »

Ino écarquilla ses yeux et considéra un moment ce que venait de lui dire Sakura. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle rajoute quelque chose mais la jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Au fait, tu as reçu une lettre, » l'informa Ino en lui montrant d'un mouvement de menton une enveloppe bleu posée sur la table.

Sakura n'eut pas besoin de voir le nom de l'émetteur pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. La seule personne qui continuait de lui écrire des lettres alors que le téléphone existait était son père.

« Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle est là, » se permit de rajouter Ino « il a appelé plusieurs fois aussi, mais je lui ai dit que tu étais en mission, par contre la semaine dernière quand il a appelé, je lui ai dit que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'Ino rajouta : « Je crois qu'il pense que t'es morte. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais avec Shikamaru ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas sa fille, et que ce n'est pas mon rôle de le rassurer, » grinça Ino en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Sakura s'empara agacée de la lettre et l'ouvrit prestement.

_Ma fille,_

_je suppose que tu es entrain d'effectuer une mission d'une grande envergure, et je sais que je devrais attendre un peu, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Ici, à part les infirmières je n'ai pas vraiment personne à qui me confier._

_N'attends pas trop pour venir me voir, je ne suis pas éternel tu sais._

_Je t'aime très fort._

_Ton père._

_._

_._

_._

_._

« Il est là, » indiqua l'infirmière en lui montrant un homme assis sur un banc au-dessous d'un pommier en fleur.

Sakura prit une grande inspiration avant de se décider d'aller vers son père. Lorsque celui-ci la vit arriver vers lui, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui mais Sakura resta debout devant lui en se contentant d'un « Bonjour papa. »

Kizashi Haruno baissa un peu dépité ses bras et posa ses mains sur ses genoux sans pour autant s'arrêter de sourire.

« Ma puce je suis tellement content de te voir. »

Sakura vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et Kizashi s'empressa de prendre de ses nouvelles. « Comment vas-tu mon petit cœur, tu as l'air tellement rayonnante ! »

La jeune femme observa un instant son père qui la regardait sans vraiment la voir.

« Je vais bien papa. »

« Oh je suis content de t'entendre dire ça. Moi aussi je vais bien tu sais, je prends mes médicaments, les infirmières sont très gentilles, je vais beaucoup mieux. »

C'était sans doute les antidépressifs qui parlaient à la place de son père, pensa fortement Sakura. Elle s'efforça de ne pas le repousser lorsqu'il lui prit la main et fit mine de l'écouter lorsqu'il se mit à lui raconter des histoires sans queue ni tête. Puis vint le moment fatidique où il lui reprocha de nouveau de ne jamais venir le voir.

« Je n'ai plus que toi maintenant tu sais. »

« J'étais en mission papa, tu sais ça fait partie de mon métier de ne jamais être là. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'écrire lors de tes missions ? Ou même me passer un coup de fil ? »

« Papa, c'est compliqué, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. »

Kizashi secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Je ne comprendrais jamais rien à votre monde ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu voulais faire ça, être une ninja ! Tu pars tout le temps ! Tu m'as laissé, tu es partie et tu n'es plus revenue! »

« Papa tu... »

« Tu es partie du jour au lendemain sans même un au revoir, sans aucune explication, après 18 ans de vie commune ! Tu es partie ! »

Kizashi commençait à s'agitait et à crier. Sakura savait qu'il n'était plus lui-même et qu'il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à elle.

« T'es vraiment qu'une emmerdeuse Mebuki ! J'ai tout abandonné pour toi ! J'ai tout quitté ! Mon village natal, ma famille, juste pour toi ! Et tu t'es enfuis comme une lâche ! »

« Papa ! Arrête c'est moi ! Ta fille, Sakura ! » essaya de le raisonner la kunoichi tout en le retenant par les épaules parce que celui-ci s'agitait tellement qu'elle avait peur qu'il se blesse tout seul.

Des infirmières vinrent elles aussi essayer de le canaliser et Sakura les laissa faire. Elle recula de quelque pas alors que Kizashi lui hurlait toute sa haine et lui proférait des insultes de plus en plus grotesques. Sakura n'attendit pas que l'une des infirmières lui administre un calmant pour partir de la maison de repos dans laquelle résidait son père depuis un an.

Elle n'aimait pas lui rendre visite parce qu'à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Il la confondait avec sa mère et finissait par péter un câble. D'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'ignorer car il lui rappelait toujours dans ses lettres ( ou ses coups de téléphone) qu'elle était importante à ses yeux et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Le problème c'est que Sakura ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son père.

Le mettre dans une maison de repos avait la décision la plus censée qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui et il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui-même.

Cela avait été la meilleure chose à faire.

.

.

.

.

Elle aurait dû rester avec Shikamaru. Elle regrettait déjà la bulle qu'ils s'étaient crées et dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Pendant un cours instant, elle hésita à retourner au clan Nara et de le lui dire que finalement elle voulait rester un peu plus longtemps.

Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se reposer sur Shikamaru à chaque fois qu'elle avait un problème dans sa vie, elle devait se débrouiller toute seule.

Sakura prit une profonde inspiration ainsi qu'une longue expiration et se détacha du mur contre lequel elle s'était adossée. Elle était venue se réfugier dans une ruelle sans vie après avoir fuit la maison de repos.

Elle devait essayer de reprendre le cours d'une vie normal. Il lui restait une semaine et demie de congé avant d'être de nouveau un soldat. Elle devait en profiter pour essayer d'être une personne ordinaire. Elle devrait faire des choses de la vie quotidienne, comme les courses par exemple.

D'ailleurs c'était plus qu'une bonne idée, vu qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger à la maison et qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Ino pour faire les courses.

Elle se dirigea vers une petite épicerie, prit un panier et se mit à errer dans les rayons. Elle hésitait entre des carottes rappés et une salade de pomme de terre lorsqu'une voix la héla.

« Sakura ! »

Elle sursauta et ne fit qu'à moitié surprise de voir Naruto, lui aussi ayant un cadis à la main remplit de ramen instantané, lui faire un grand sourire.

« Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu ! »

C'est vrai qu'ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup depuis qu'ils ne formaient plus l'équipe sept. Naruto, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, n'avait pas tenu à rejoindre l'Anbu. Il faisait la plupart du temps des missions en solo et de rang S. Ils se voyaient très peu, leurs emplois du temps ne coïncidaient jamais pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble.

« On devrait se faire une soirée un jour et rattraper le temps perdu. »

« C'est vraiment une bonne idée,» approuva Sakura « que dirais-tu de ce soir ? » proposa t-elle.

Naruto grimaça et se passa une main dans les cheveux, désordonnant encore plus sa tignasse, « Je peux pas, je dois partir en mission dans trois heures. »

« Oh, hum, quand tu reviendras alors. »

« Ouais, mais j'en ai pour trois semaines. »

Et dans trois semaines c'est elle qui serait à l'autre bout du monde.

« Au fait, j'ai appris ce matin que Temari avait eu son bébé, » lui confia Naruto, « on devrait un jour s'organiser un séjour à Suna pour la voir, je suis sûr que Gaara nous accueillerait à bras ouvert. »

Naruto se mit à parler d'avantage mais Sakura ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était restée focalisée sur le fait que Temari avait accouché.

Quelle idée stupide, pensa l'Haruno. Être un ninja et avoir un bébé c'était deux choses totalement paradoxales. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que Temari était enceinte, Sakura n'avait pas été particulièrement ravie, contrairement à Naruto qui avait trouvé ça merveilleux. Pour elle, Temari s'embarquait dans quelque de bien trop compliquée, surtout que d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ce bébé n'avait plus de père, celui-ci étant un ninja mort au combat.

«Bon il faut que j'y aille, à plus Sakura ! »

« Prends soin de toi, » lui fit la jeune femme .

« Ouais comme toujours, » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

.

.

.

.

Ino était occupée à remplir des papiers lorsque Sakura arriva avec les mains chargés de sac de course.

«Misa te demandait aujourd'hui, » fit Ino en se tournant vers elle.

Sakura esquissa un sourire en pensant à la petite fille dont elle s'occupait avant d'être dans l'Anbu et qui maintenant était sous la tutelle d'Ino.

« Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue, elle a dû grandir. »

« Pas vraiment, la chimio la fatigue beaucoup, » déclara Ino « mais le cancer régresse lentement depuis quelques semaines ce qui est plutôt bon signe. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Mr Nabako est mort, » lui lança sans prendre de pincette Ino alors que Sakura rangeait des boites de conserve dans les placards.

« C'est arrivée hier soir. »

Mr Nabako faisait aussi partie de ses tous premiers patients. Il souffrait depuis des années d'un cancer à l'estomac qui le rongeait petit à petit. Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne devait pas montrer de signe d'attachement. Pas d'attachement, pas de sentiment, pas d'émotion, c'est ce que l'on lui avait appris. C'est comme ça que fonctionnait un bon ninja, c'est comme ça que devait se comporter une bonne arme de guerre.

« C'est mieux comme ça, » se contenta de dire Sakura en mettant au frais des briques de jus de fruit.

« Tu es allée voir ton père ? »

« Ouais. »

Ino n'eut pas besoin que Sakura lui explique en détail sa visite pour comprendre, que comme d'habitude ça s'était mal passé.

« Il y a une petite fête d'organisé ce soir, au Ko-Club _,_ y'aura pas mal de monde, tu veux venir ? »

Sakura aurait pu dire non, comme elle le faisait la plupart du temps lorsque Ino lui proposait une sortie, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver toute seule .

« Si cela peut t'encourager, Shikamaru sera là. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel « Ino pour la dernière fois, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi ! »

« Mais oui bien sûr, alors tu viens ou pas ? »

Sakura prit une bouteille de thé à la menthe et la rangea dans le frigo. Une petite fête, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal non ?

« Ouais je serai là. »

.

.

.

.

« Tu savais que Temari avait accouché. » fit Sakura d'un ton détachée.

Ino termina de mettre du rouge à lèvre sur ses lippes bombées et de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour affirmer « Ouais je le savais, »

« Je n'ai même pas demandé à Naruto si c'était une fille ou garçon, ni même son prénom, » réalisa soudainement Sakura qui était assise au bord du lit de la Yamanaka et qui la regardait se faire belle.

« Sakura, » fit Ino en mettant des chaussures à talon noir « on s'en fout de son môme. »

Ino prit un sac à main et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour s'assurer qu'elle était parfaite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura, qui n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort.

« T'es sûre que tu veux y aller comme ça ? »

Sakura ne portait qu'une simple robe noire lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux et des converses de la même couleur.

« Totalement sûre, » approuva Sakura en se levant d'un bond.

.

.

.

.

Il y avait pas mal de monde au Ko-Club. Des ninjas de son âge, des ninjas plus âgés, des civils aussi. Ils avaient tous un verre à la main, et un brouhaha incessant résonnait dans toute la salle. Ino avait déjà disparu dans la foule et Sakura essaya du mieux qu'elle put de trouver un visage familier. Elle faillit hurler de joie lorsqu'elle vit Tenten adossée à un mur, un verre à la main. Elle allait s'approcher d'elle mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que celle-ci discutait avec Neji elle s'arrêta brusquement.

S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir c'était bien lui. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Ce n'était tellement pas son genre de traîner à ce genre soirée.

« Hé poupée tu danses ? » lui proposa un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il lui toucha la hanche droite avec l'une de ses grosses mains. D'un mouvement sec et rapide, elle le plaqua contre un mur, son avant-bras contre sa gorge et lui cracha au visage « Ne me touche pas ! »

Il y avait bien trop de monde et bien trop de bruit pour que quiconque fasse vraiment attention à eux. Si elle l'aurait voulu, elle aurait pu le tuer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle l'avait déjà fait lors d'une mission, elle pourrait très bien le refaire.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mission d'assassinat mais juste d'un crétin qui voulait l'inviter à danser.

Bordel, ce n'était pas ce que faisait les filles ordinaires. Sakura s'éloigna soudainement du jeune homme qui reprit son souffle en portant une main à son cou.

« T'es complètement malade ! » s'offusqua t-il avant de fuir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle alla se servir un verre d'alcool qu'elle but cul-sec. Elle devait se comporter comme une personne normal. Le soldat Haruno était de repos.

_Calme toi, Sakura, tout va bien._

« Je pense que ce mec n'en dormira pas de la nuit, » se moqua Shikamaru qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Elle retourna vers lui et faillit lui sauter au cou tellement elle était contente de le voir. Elle fut presque surprise de le voir porter un simple tee-shirt noir et un jean déchiré. C'était tellement rare de le voir habillé comme...comme une personne normale. Par moment la lumière des boules à facette se reflétait dans l'anneau qu'il portait à l'oreille et des mèches de cheveux qu'il avait oublié de prendre dans sa queue de cheval lui glissaient sur la nuque.

« T'es là depuis longtemps ? » voulut-elle savoir tout en focalisant son regard sur la mèche brune qui lui tombait sur le sourcil droit.

« Depuis que t'as débarqué avec Ino. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue plus tôt alors ? »

Shikamaru se massa la nuque d'un air ennuyé et Sakura remarqua qu'il avait une bague, une tête de lion, sur l'un de ses doigts. « Je voulais te laisser respirer. »

« Me laisser respirer ? » répéta t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de tourner la tête en direction de Choji qui les regardait en souriant.

« Ce matin, tu semblais avoir envie que je te lâche. »

« Quoi ? » fit Sakura abasourdie « Non, pas du tout, je voulais juste...j'essayais de... »

Elle peina à trouver ses mots, elle ne voulais pas le vexer de nouveau et en même temps c'était compliqué de lui parler. Elle ne savait pas où ils en étaient. Ce qu'ils étaient.

« Je voulais juste essayer de prendre soin de moi-même, c'est tout. »

Shikamaru la regarda en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

« Je vois, » fit-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui dire quelque chose, mais Choji arriva prêt d'eux et il se tut.

« Sakura, ça fait un moment, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien, » affirma t-elle en essayant d'ignorer le regard insistant de Shikamaru.

Ce regard qui lui disait, je sais que tu mens ne me prends pas pour un con.

« Et toi, Choji, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » fit Sakura en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à lui.

.

.

.

.

« T'es silencieuse. »

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? »

Shikamaru tira sur sa clope avant de lui jeter un regard en coin, « Non, mais je t'ai connu plus bavarde que ça. »

Sakura soutint un moment son regard avant de détourner les yeux « Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, c'est tout. »

Shikamaru agita la tige de sa cigarette pour faire tomber la cendre sur le sol. Ils étaient dehors, adossé au mur de la terrasse du bar. Ils s'étaient mis un peu à part, histoire d'être tranquille.

« Tu veux peut-être juste rester avec toi-même. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise par son ton froid. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

« Avec moi-même ? »

« Mmh, tu voulais être seule ce matin, » précisa t-il en amenant sa cigarette à sa bouche.

« Shikamaru, » soupira Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle l'avait rarement vue de mauvaise humeur. Shikamaru ne se mettait, habituellement, jamais en colère. Il n'était pas dans la confrontation, c'était plutôt le genre de mec à passer sur les conflits plutôt que de les affronter.

« Tu es vexé parce que je n'ai pas voulu que tu me raccompagnes ce matin. »

« Pas du tout, » la coupa Shikamaru en écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette sur le sol « je m'en fous. »

« D'accord tu t'en fous, » fit-elle en opinant peu convaincu « mais tu me fais quand même la remarque. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Sakura avait envie de le frapper pour l'attitude qu'il avait. Elle avait cru qu'il comprendrait parce qu'il était intelligent. Visiblement non, vu la mine renfrogné qu'il affichait.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'avais pas envie de partir ce matin, je voulais rester avec toi, mais j'avais besoin de faire ce chemin seule, j'avais besoin de réapprendre à vivre avec moi-même, » souffla t-elle d'une seule traite.

Shikamaru entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais Sakura le devança.

« J'ai vraiment eu une journée de merde aujourd'hui, et à chaque fois que j'ai dû affronter un problème j'ai eu envie de revenir vers toi mais...mais je ne peux pas t'utiliser comme une bouée de sauvetage tout le temps, ça serait vraiment égoïste de ma part. »

Il l'avait regardé avec attention quand elle avait commencé à parler, Sakura paraissait nerveuse, elle se touchait les bouts des doigts, un à un, comme si elle essayait de faire circuler le sang dans ses phalanges. Shikamaru lui prit doucement l'une des mains.

« C'est normal d'avoir besoin d'être avec quelqu'un quand ça ne va pas, Sakura, je te promets que je ne penserai jamais que tu es égoïste d'avoir besoin de moi quand tu es au bord du gouffre. »

Il entrelaça ses doigts au sien, et essaya de lui transmettre autant de douceur et soutien qu'il pouvait dans cette étreinte.

«Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. »

Sakura esquissa un sourire, « Merci. »

Ses doigts se mirent à lui caresser doucement le dos de sa main, et elle commença à se sentir un peu mieux.

Si le temps pouvait s'arrêter, là, tout de suite, maintenant, ça l'arrangerait bien. Il faisait bon, le ciel était sublime, Shikamaru était là, ils étaient à Konoha et la seule chose qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de respirer et profiter.

Elle posa la tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Le silence avec lui, n'était jamais gênant, c'était naturel, rassurant.

« Oh vous étiez là, je vous cherchais partout. »

Sakura ouvrit subitement les yeux et vit que Choji les regardait attentivement les mains dans les poches. Par pudeur, elle retira sa main de celle de Shikamaru. Elle le sentit se raidir prêt d'elle, alors qu'il regardait son coéquipier.

Choji leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé et se mit à sourire « Y'a rien de plus beau que la voie lactée. »

Tout doucement, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« C'est magnifique, » poursuivit Choji avec un air rêveur.

Shikamaru souffla doucement la fumée, et regarda du coin de l'œil Sakura qui s'était elle aussi mise à observer les étoiles.

« Oui, ça l'est, » approuva t-il sans la quitter des yeux.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hi there ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à rédiger ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ;) Je vous remercie tous chaleureusement pour vos commentaires, vos favoris et follows ! J'suis aux anges !**

* * *

**Dysphoria**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

**.**

**Playlist**

**Bryce Fox – Bodies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No way.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sakura ferma les paupières et les ouvrit dans la seconde qui suit. Elle aurait souhaité être entrain de cauchemarder, mais non, elle se pinça la cuisse avec le pouce et l'index, elle était bel et bien réveillée.

No freaking way.

Neji Hyuga sortait torse nu de la chambre d'Ino et fermait doucement la porte lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sakura le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Ils s'observèrent silencieusement avant que Sakura ne détourne finalement le regard pour faire semblant d'observer les passants marcher dans la rue. Il n'y en avait presque pas, en fait, il n'y avait qu'un vieillard qui boitait, une bouteille de rhum à la main et un chapeau miteux dans l'autre. Cette situation était très gênante pour Sakura comme pour lui d'ailleurs, parce qu'après tout il était son supérieur. Mais surtout, _surtout,_ depuis quand Ino couchait-elle avec Neji ? Depuis quand couchait-elle avec des hommes tout court en fait ?

« Salut, » dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Sakura ferma les paupières. Oh non, pourquoi lui faisait-il la conversation ? Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de partir comme un voleur de l'appartement ? Elle avait passé ses derniers jours de repos à l'éviter le plus possible. Quand elle le voyait, elle repensait automatique à Kurushimi, aux ordres qu'il lui avait donné et qu'elle avait délibérément désobéit.

Elle dû prendre sur elle, et faire preuve de tout son courage pour avoir la force de tourner de nouveau la tête vers lui. Il avait ramassé sa chemise sur le canapé et l'enfilé consciencieusement. Il la regardait par-dessous ses longs cils. Il savait qu'elle l'évitait. Rien n'échappait à Neji Hyuga.

« Au revoir, » fit-elle en descendant du rebord de la fenêtre pour aller dans sa chambre.

Elle l'entendit la rappeler mais elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Il était peut être le chef des Anbu, mais ici, elle était chez elle et si elle voulait fuir et s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle fuyait et s'enfermait dans sa chambre, c'est tout.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il était hors de question qu'elle parle au Hyuga tout de suite. Hors de question d'affronter son regard hautain qui lui avait toujours fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre dans l'Anbu. Hors de question de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle avait tort sur tout et qu'elle devait se plier à ses ordres parce qu'il était son supérieur.

Sakura n'aimait pas Neji.

Elle savait très bien que dès qu'elle reprendrait les missions avec lui, il ne laisserait plus respirer. Elle lui avait manqué de respect, et il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que la prochaine fois qu'elle dépasserait les limites il ne laisserait plus passer ses erreurs et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la reporter à l'Hokage. Sakura tenait beaucoup trop à ce poste, elle s'était battue toute sa vie pour prouver à sa propre team qu'elle était capable d'être forte. Faire partie de l'Anbu avait été pour elle un véritable rêve, celui de prouver une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle méritait sa putain place de ninja.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce poste était aussi maudit que beau.

.

.

.

« Du coup, toi et Neji ? »

Ino arqua l'un de ses sourcils blonds parfaitement épilé et lança un regard froid à sa colocataire. Elles étaient assises toutes les deux sur le canapé. Sakura avait un livre ouvert sur les genoux mais elle relisait la même phrase depuis un quart d'heure. Ino quand à elle se faisait tranquillement les ongles.

«Et alors ? » lâcha d'un ton venimeux la jeune femme. Si Ino détestait quelque chose plus que tout au monde, c'était bien qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur les personnes avec lesquelles elle couchait, parce que cela ne regardait qu'elle.

« Depuis quand tu..enfin Neji ? Neji Hyuga ?» finit par dire Sakura en laissant une bonne fois pour toute tomber cette stupide phrase qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lire et relire.

« Et alors ? » répéta Ino, « T'es jalouse ou quoi ? »

« Ugh, n'importe quoi, » fit Sakura en esquissant une grimace « je ne supporte pas Neji. »

« Moi non plus, » poursuivit Ino d'un ton cette fois ci plus doux « il me sort par les narines. »

Sakura la dévisagea comme si la Yamanaka représentait un mystère des plus complexes.

« Ca n'a aucune sens, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils « tu couches avec lui même s'il t'énerve. »

« Les Hyuga du monde entier m'énerve, » précisa Ino.

« Même Hinata ? » demanda Sakura un peu nerveusement, elle n'avait jamais osé le dire à voix haute, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à être proche de l'héritière du clan Hyuga. Il n'y avait pas la moindre alchimie entre elles. Quand elles étaient envoyées en mission ensemble, elles se contentaient de faire leur boulot, il n'y avait aucune confidence partagé autour du feu de camps, juste des paroles polies et courtoises.

« Surtout elle, » murmura Ino entre ses dents. Sakura l'entendit à peine et elle n'insista pas, parce qu'au final ce n'était pas si important que ça.

« Mais pou... »

« Oh mais parce qu'elle...enfin y'avait cette meuf qui n'arrêtait pas de me narguer avec tous ces stupides prétendants de merde ! » cracha Ino d'un ton sec.

Elle ? Sakura entrouvrit les lèvres « T'as couché avec Neji, pour rendre une fille jalouse? »

Ino lui lança un regard noir, visiblement mécontente.

« Et alors ? » répéta la blonde pour la énième fois « Les choses sont certes allées plus loin que je ne l'avais prévu, mais je ne regrette rien. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Ino, Ino, Ino. Parfois, elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec elle.

« Puis c'est pas un mauvais coup finalement, » rajouta Ino tout en inspectant ses ongles « de temps en temps j'aime bien me faire un mec. »

Sakura esquissa une grimace et finit par détourner le regard « Ecoute je m'en fous Ino, de comment tu t'y prends pour draguer, mais juste, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de le ramener ici ? Voir Neji Hyuga dès l'aurore chez moi, en dehors d'une mission, je m'en passe définitivement.»

« T'inquiète, ça ne se reproduira plus de toute façon, » grinça Ino tout en appliquant avec une extrême précision son vernis sur ses ongles « je couche jamais deux fois avec la même personne. »

.

.

.

« T'as des valises sous les yeux, t'es au courant ? »

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. Ino était d'une humeur exécrable. Choji et lui, se regardèrent un court instant.

« Sérieux, Shikamaru, pour quelqu'un qui passe sa vie à faire des siestes, t'as une mine épouvantable, » poursuivit Ino tout en agitant ses baguettes vers lui.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Si seulement Ino avait conscience qu'il ne fermait quasiment plus les yeux depuis sa dernière mission. Même les siestes le fuyaient comme la peste. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans se souvenir dans les détails les plus précis des corps explosés, du sang sur les mains de Sakura, des cris des enfants, des ordres de Hyuga.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. La présence de Sakura durant les premières semaines où ils étaient arrivés à Konoha l'avait aidé à se détendre. Elle l'apaisait comme jamais. Elle était mieux que ses cigarettes. Ou pire. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses lèvres contre les siennes, à son corps qui avait été si prêt du sien, à son odeur complétement enivrante. Sakura était addictive et il devait l'avouer, s'il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis des jours, c'était aussi en partie parce qu'il était tout simplement en manque, en manque d'elle. Sauf qu'elle l'évitait autant qu'elle le pouvait et qu'il n'osait plus aller vers elle de peur de se faire rejeter.

« J'ai croisé ta mère ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour toi, » dit Choji sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Qu'Ino lui fasse la moral sur sa santé mental et physique, Shikamaru en avait tellement l'habitude qu'il n'y faisait plus attention, mais Choji ?

« On est des ninjas, je suis Anbu, ne pas dormir, avoir l'air d'un soldat déterré H24, ça fait parti du métier, » grommela t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Ce n'était pas comme si, il pouvait y faire quelque chose de toute façon. Que le ninja dont la santé mentale était parfaite vienne lui faire la moral et là, peut être qu'il écouterait ! Sauf que ce n'était pas Ino qui déversait toute sa colère et toute sa détresse dans le sexe ou Choji dans la bouffe qui pouvaient se permettre de lui faire la moral.

Il se leva de table sous le regard curieux de ses amis.

« Mais où tu vas ? » demanda Choji d'un ton inquiet.

Shikamaru déposa quelques billets sur la table « J'ai plus faim. »

.

.

.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne Shikamaru avait toujours eu des insomnies. Son cerveau ne s'arrêtait jamais et surtout la nuit. C'était pendant la nuit que les réponses à ses problèmes lui paraissaient le plus clair. Il ne savait pas si c'était lié au fait qu'il était un ninja des ombres, mais la nuit avait toujours été pour lui, le moment où il se sentait le mieux. Alors, pourquoi dormirait-il ? C'est pour ça qu'il somnolait d'épuisement le jour et non pas parce qu'il était juste paresseux. Tss, ça aurait été trop facile.

Les mains dans les poches, il marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha. Il adorait son village au coucher du soleil. C'était là que l'air était le plus frais, les gens semblaient moins pressés que le matin, il y avait des enfants qui se courraient après en riant. Shikamaru esquissa un sourire, il se rappelait des heures et des heures qu'il avait passé à jouer avec Kiba, Choji et Naruto dans ces rues sans se soucier de rien. Ses pas le menèrent au parc pour enfant et il y fut surpris d'y voir Sakura assise sur l'une des balançoires. Elle se balançait légèrement les yeux fixés sur ces pieds. Il faisait maintenant totalement nuit et il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans le parc. Elle et lui pour être précis.

Il hésita juste deux secondes avant de s'approcher d'elle d'un pas nonchalant.

C'était plus fort que lui. Elle lui manquait.

« Hey, » la salua t-il.

Elle releva subitement la tête vers lui. Elle avait l'air totalement obnubilé par ses pensées. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour ramener des mèches qui lui barrer la vue derrière son oreille droite.

« Shikamaru, » souffla t-elle.

« Oui c'est bien mon prénom, » assura t-il en souriant.

Elle roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il laissa glisser ses yeux sur elle, la scannant de toute part. Elle l'avait l'air au bout du rouleau. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que Sakura ne dormait plus depuis des jours.

Ils avaient eu un mois pour se reposer, et dans deux jours ils reprendraient leur rôle d'Anbu. Il en avait déjà marre.

« Je ne savais pas tu trainais par ici, » dit-elle tout en l'observant intriguée.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose, » fit-il en venant s'asseoir sur la balançoire à coté d'elle. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne s'était pas assit là.

« Ca me manque parfois, » confia t-il tout en observant le tobogan rouge au fond du parc « l'enfance. »

Sakura s'humecta les lèvres et resta silencieuse. Shikamaru en profita pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, parce que plus il la regardait et plus il avait envie de ne jamais la quitter.

« Ta forêt me manque, » avoua t-elle d'un seul souffle.

Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il s'arrêta subitement de se balancer et resta bêtement figé à la dévisager les yeux ronds.

« Mes soupes instantanées aussi ? »

Sakura étouffa un rire « Surtout les soupes, en fait. »

Shikamaru acquiesça « Mmh, évidement, j'ai un don pour faire des soupes instantanées des plats absolument inoubliables, peut être que je devrais sortir ma propre marque de nourriture immangeable. »

Sakura rigola et il adorait l'entendre rire. Elle le regardait amusée, intriguée, et il avait envie que ça continu encore et encore.

« Je te les achèterai, » promit-elle.

« Cool, avec toi je sais au moins que je ne mettrai pas la clé sous la porte, » poursuit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux vers le sol. Elle avait de nouveau un air triste sur le visage.

« Tu peux revenir quand tu veux tu sais, » lui dit-il d'un ton doux.

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui détourna le regard le premier quand elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Il avait été surpris par ses yeux verts plein d'espoir. Son cœur avait raté un battement et Shikamaru commençait sincèrement à remettre en question ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« Mais je pensais que seuls les Nara avaient le droit d'y pénétrer, »

« Je ferai en sorte d'être là, » expliqua t-il en se levant de la balançoire. Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il mourrait d'envie de rester avec elle, mais son cœur battait trop vite, ses pensées allaient dans tout les sens, elle l'avait perturbé.

Terriblement perturbé comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

C'était si inhabituel, qu'il considéra _ça_ comme un problème qu'il devait absolument résoudre avant de devenir dingue.

Il la salua, et s'en alla sans un regard de plus.

Shikamaru le savait, il n'allait pas en dormir de la nuit, sauf que cette fois-ci cela n'allait pas être à cause d'une mission problématique, non, c'était à cause de Sakura. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il mette des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et Shikamaru ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester en surface, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il aille en profondeur.

Argh, c'était si épuisant d'avoir un cerveau si performant.

.

.

.

Faire partie de l'ANBU, était l'une des plus grande fierté professionnel de Sakura. Elle avait rejoint l'élite des ninjas, elle avait fermé le claper de tous ceux qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'y arriverait parce qu'elle n'était _que_ Sakura Haruno. Elle avait passé deux fois les examens d'entrés, elle en avait pleuré d'épuisement de rage de bonheur.

Elle était une Anbu et comptait le rester le plus longtemps possible, même si les missions étaient de plus en plus difficile, même si elle sentait partir un peu plus son humanité chaque jour, même si ses nuits n'étaient peuplées que de cauchemar ou d'insomnie.

Pourtant, à Kurushimi, elle avait failli à son devoir d'Anbu. Elle savait qu'à la moindre prochaine erreur, elle serait éjectée d'un seul battement de cil de l'escouade.

Alors, aujourd'hui, masque de renard fixé au visage, agenouillée devant Neji ou plutôt devant Chikyu ( son nom de code de chef des Anbu), elle écoutait attentivement le détail de la prochaine mission. Elle serait envoyé seule. Pour la première fois, cette nouvelle la surprenait un peu. D'habitude c'était au bout d'un an, que le chef des Anbu autorisait certains d'entre eux à agir en solo.

Sous son masque, Sakura le regarda la toiser de haut, et là, elle sut. Il voulait la tester. Il voulait savoir si elle irait jusqu'au bout, si elle était capable d'agir comme un véritable membre de l'Anbu le devrait.

Surtout depuis Kurishimi.

« Soldat Kinsei, » dit-il en l'appelant par son nom de code « vous serez en charge d'obtenir des informations cruciale de la part d'un certain Akira Otoko, homme d'affaire et yakuza important, il est accusé d'avoir organisé l'assassinat du fil du président du Pays du Soleil Levant, » expliqua Neji, « votre mission consiste à le séduire et à obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires concernant les personnes qui ont contribué à cet assassinat. »

Il ne la quitta pas du regard lorsqu'il lui ordonna « Evidemment, une fois que vous êtes sûre et certaine d'avoir tous les noms, vous le tuez. »

Sakura resta parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé de lui expliquer d'autre détails.

« Des questions ? »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai jamais fait de mission de séduction, je,... »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi Ginkan te formera, il vous attend déjà dans la salle 124, » la coupa Neji avant de lui dire d'un ton sec qu'elle partirait seule demain à la première heure.

Sakura ne fut pas réellement surprise d'entendre le nom de code de Shikamaru. Elle savait qu'il avait déjà fait des missions de ce style, il lui en avait parlé quand ils étaient à..à Kurushimi. Elle avait souhaité ne jamais être sur ce type de mission, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le luxe de pouvoir donner son avis, elle obéissait c'est tout.

«Vous pouvez disposez. »

.

.

.

Shikamaru l'attendait dans une salle de réunion, seul. Assit sur le bord du bureau, les mains dans les poches, il la regardait fixement. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son uniforme d'Anbu, il était simplement vêtu de noir. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, il avait une barbe de trois jours qui lui couvrait les joues.

« Enlève ton masque, » ordonna t-il.

Pas un bonjour, ni un comment ça va. Sakura fut surprise de la froideur avec laquelle il traitait. Ce n'était pas son genre. Néanmoins, ils étaient dans un cadre professionnel, alors elle lui obéit sans rien dire.

« Le plastron aussi, et les gardes en métal, » dit-il sur le même ton.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais fit tout de même passé le plastron gris par dessus sa tête et défit les garde en métal sur ses avants bras. Elle se retrouva comme lui, juste vêtue de noir.

Il la regarda. Longuement. Longtemps.

Sakura se demanda si cela faisait partie de la leçon, où s'il essayait juste de l'intimider, parce que pour être honnête, ça marchait.

« Pour les missions de ce type, tu dois être prête à tout, ton corps, ton esprit ne t'appartiennent plus, tu es une arme, et en tant qu'arme tu dois servir jusqu'au bout, quittes à coucher avec ta proie si elle ne te donne pas assez d'information nécessaire, parfois ça peut même durer plusieurs jours, » dit-il sans la quitter du regard « est-ce que tu as déjà eu des rapports sexuels ? »

Les joues de Sakura s'empourprèrent et elle baissa les yeux.

« Toujours, » dit-il d'une voix claire « toujours garder le contact visuel. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et prit une inspiration avant de replonger son regard dans le sien.

« Oui, j'en ai déjà eu. »

C'est fou, elle était allée en mission avec lui, elle était même restée deux semaines entière avec lui et jamais ils n'avaient parlé de sexe, ni des relations qu'ils avaient pu avoir dans leur vie. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leur famille non plus. En fait, ils avaient beau avoir été très proches, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été très intimes, et cette constatation la rendit un peu triste. Elle ne le connaissait pas, tout comme il ne la connaissait pas. Ils n'étaient même pas amis au final.

Shikamaru acquiesça et ses yeux bruns s'abaissèrent vers ses lèvres, juste une seconde. Une seule. C'est à dire, en terme de temporalité, rien du tout, et pourtant Sakura le remarqua.

« En mission tu n'es plus Sakura, tu es Kinsei, et Kinsei n'a ni émotion, ni dégout, ni avis, elle obéit. »

Sakura droite comme un i, hocha d'un vif mouvement de tête.

« Bien, » souffla t-il en tapotant ses doigts sur le bureau, « bien. »

Il se redressa, elle recula.

« C'est toujours toi qui as le contrôle, » expliqua t-il en s'approchant d'elle « c'est toujours toi qui mène la danse, » poursuit-il d'une voix atone alors qu'elle reculait encore, et encore « c'est toujours toi domine. »

Son dos heurta le mur et en moins de deux, Shikamaru fut devant elle, toujours les yeux aimantés aux siens.

« Ecoute tout ce qu'il te dira, ne laisse rien au hasard, fais-le boire, mais sans qu'il le remarque, charme-le mais sans qu'il se méfie de ton attention, rends-le accro sans même qu'il ne le sache, » souffla t-il prêt de son oreille.

Il était si prêt, sa voix glissait littéralement dans le creux de son oreille et Sakura frissonna.

Shikamaru le décela.

« Et là, lorsque tu vois qu'il est prêt à rendre toutes les armes, qu'il est juste trop accro à ta voix, à ton toucher, tu lui poses subtilement des questions. »

Elle acquiesça doucement, très, très doucement.

« Et s'il te répond, mission accompli, » murmura t-il au creux de son oreille. Il recula lentement son visage tout en frôlant sa joue avec ses lèvres. Il avait un sourire taquin, presque content de lui.

Shikamaru releva la tête, et là, alors qu'il était si fier, il déglutit. Enfin intérieurement, extérieurement il ne laissa rien transparaitre, parce qu'il était quand même un putain de ninja et que les ninjas ne devaient montrer leur émotion sous aucun prétexte.

Sauf que, comment était-il censé rester si impassible, lorsqu'elle le regardait comme _ça_?

Les pupilles de Sakura étaient littéralement dilatées, et elle le regardait avec une telle envie qu'il sentit toute ses barrières fondre. Finalement, il n'était pas réellement sûr d'avoir gagné, surtout lorsqu'elle prit son visage entre ses mains et qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il répondit aussitôt au baiser, avec une ardeur qui non seulement les surprirent tous les deux mais qui les firent aussitôt oublier qu'il était censé la former à séduire, pas à la dévorer toute crue. Sauf que la seule chose qui lui importait, là, maintenant, c'était ses mains dans sur ces hanches fines, sa langue dans sa bouche et son corps pressé contre le sien.

Il avait réfléchi mille fois depuis la soirée sur les balançoires, depuis la soirée au Ko-club, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Kurishimi, depuis son entrée dans l'Anbu, depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'elle venait manger avec eux au barbecue lorsque Naruto était parti s'entrainer avec Jiraya.

« Assis-toi, » lui demanda t-elle en rompant leur baiser le souffle court.

« Hein, » fit-il incrédule. Elle le faisait avancer, en le poussant légèrement avec les paumes de ses mains. Sauf qu'il la maintenait fermement contre lui, alors elle avançait aussi.

« Assis-toi, » répéta t-elle d'une voix plus ferme et Shikamaru posa ses fesses sur la première chaise venue.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, les jambes autour de sa taille et elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Plus lentement, plus minutieusement, savourant le moindre mouvement de langue, le moindre mouvement de lèvre, la moindre étreinte.

Elle fit onduler ses hanches avec la même lenteur et emprisonna la lèvre inférieur de Shikamaru entre ses dents. Tout, tout, tout doucement.

Le gémissement rauque qu'il poussa, lui échappa totalement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il perdit littéralement tout contrôle, tout sang froid, et ça lui était complétement égale. Neji, l'Hokage, n'importe qui aurait débarqué dans la salle, il leur aurait dit d'aller se faire foutre.

Là, à ce moment précis, elle était tout ce qui importait. Rien au monde n'aurait passé avant elle.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses, et puis il trouva ses fesses et enfin ses hanches qu'il encouragea à onduler. Et puis, il sentait les mains de Sakura sur ses épaules, son torse, ses avant-bras. Partout, il la sentait partout. Il voulait l'avoir aussi intimement contre lui pendant des heures, pendant des jours.

« Je crois, » souffla Sakura entre deux baisers, « avoir compris, » elle glissa ses lèvres vers oreille «le principe. »

Et elle se leva brusquement, sans prévenir, avec un sourire en coin. Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, totalement abasourdi, immanquablement déçu et terriblement frustré.

« Je te laisse te débrouiller, faut que j'aille me préparer pour demain, » lui susurra t-elle en s'avançant vers la porte.

Il cligna des paupières quand il s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait scotché à la chaise avec son chakra et qu'il était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de bouger. Il ne savait même pas que cette technique existait.

« Sérieusement, Sakura ! »

Il parlait dans le vide, elle disparaissait déjà au bout du couloir. Alors oui, Shikamaru avait réfléchi milles fois depuis la première fois qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait bien sa compagnie un soir d'été quand ils étaient tout petit quand il jouait parfois avec Ino et elle. Il avait tourné ses pensées dans tous les sens, jusqu'à en avoir la migraine et puis, hier soir, enfin au petit matin, à trois heures et une minute précisément, tout lu parut clair. Il avait enfin compris, il était amoureux d'elle.

Depuis, tout ce temps.

.

.

.

.

 **Kinsei** signifie **Vénus**

 **Ginkan** signifie **Voie lactée**

 **Chikyu** signifie **la Terre**


End file.
